


Tie

by Brawness



Series: Subspace [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: His hotel room felt like a prison for all its size and grandeur. All he wanted was to be with his family. Curl up on the couch with Seungyoon and watch food and travel shows, play video games with Mino and have early morning coffees with Jinwoo.





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction based on real people. It was written for the sole purpose of entertainment and does not in any way reflect on the lives, opinions and personalities of the real individuals.
> 
> I request for the privacy of the individuals whom this story was based on. Please DO NOT send it to them or find ways for them to see it. This is all for fun and I do not wish for them to be burdened by something that I wrote.

The airport was teeming with people from all walks of life, crowded and bustling. But one man stood out from all the rest. Tall and proud with patrician features. Broad shoulders, slim hips and long legs, he attracted starstruck gazes among the people arriving and also the people waiting in the arrival area. 

One of them was Jinwoo. 

He felt his lips tip up when he saw Seunghoon look around for him. He was the one assigned to pick Seunghoon up from the airport, the other two, Mino and Seungyoon were still coming home from work that they couldn’t skip on. 

Seunghoon’s sunglasses finally locked on him and abruptly started in his direction. Jinwoo’s feet took him, heedless of the crowd, uncaring of their stares, he ran towards Seunghoon, only stopping when he literally slammed against his body. Seunghoon caught him, strong and steady, his arms coming around Jinwoo as Jinwoo wrapped his around his waist. 

“I missed you.” He nuzzled into Seunghoon’s collar. 

“Missed you.” Seunghoon crushed him closer, not giving a damn about the bystanders and gave him a small peck on the lips, then forehead. 

He missed those. Jinwoo missed Seunghoon so much. They felt his absence keenly around the house especially when his work took him away for weeks at a time. 

The drive home was quiet, Seunghoon held his hand the entire way as Jinwoo navigated through the city. He could almost feel Seunghoon’s bone deep fatigue when he told the younger to lean back his seat and relax. 

He updated Seunghoon about everything that happened while he was gone. Mino was almost done with his pieces for the charity art show, Seungyoon was whining about missing Seunghoon and not being able to pick him up from the airport. 

“He called me almost everyday, video call mind you. Doesn’t care what I’m doing or that it’s two AM when he calls.” Seunghoon chuckled, sounding like he didn’t really mind it. 

“Yeah, he would cuddle with Mino or me, but would talk about how much he misses his Seunghoon hyung.” Jinwoo grinned. 

Seunghoon squeezed his hand lightly. “I’m tired.” He whispered. 

Jinwoo’s chest ached. He wanted to get home, feed Seunghoon and have him rest but the weekend traffic slowed down their travel considerably. 

“Sleep.” He murmured and brushed his thumb across Seunghoon’s knuckles and let the soft music be their background noise. 

*

Everything was too much. He saw. Too many people, dealt with so many things. Things that could have been solved without his help, if only people used their brains a little. It was difficult to exercise his power to cut off the dead weights within the company, but it was effective in getting people to work the way they were supposed to. 

He liked to give chances, he didn’t fire people for power play or politics, but if he gave them a chance and in a specific span of time they did not show a marked improvement, it was them that dropped the ball and Seunghoon couldn’t do anything for them anymore. 

Such was the purpose of his business trip. He was tasked to deliberate who needed to get cut. It didn’t necessarily endear him to the ones who were cut off, but he made it clear to them in the previous quarter that if his conditions weren’t met, then the consequences will be felt. 

It was never easy. 

Two weeks of depressing bullshit. His hotel room felt like a prison for all its size and grandeur. All he wanted was to be with his family. Curl up on the couch with Seungyoon and watch food and travel shows, play video games with Mino and have early morning coffees with Jinwoo. 

He appreciated Seungyoon’s daily video calls, seeing his smushed face so close to the phone screen, nagging him to eat and rest and not mind the people too much. 

He appreciated Mino’s sporadic dick pics and progress videos. 

He appreciated Jinwoo’s quiet gasps through the phone speaker as orgasm took both of them. 

He missed them so much. 

He woke up from his brief nap when he felt Jinwoo’s palm cup his cheeks then felt his forehead. 

“You feel warm.” Jinwoo frowned, leaning over the console, close to Seunghoon’s face. 

He felt like shit. 

Maybe it was a bug that he caught the day before his flight, but he was miserable the whole time, shivering, both hot and cold. He was thankful that the company always booked him business class, he was able to lie down the entire flight, swaddled in multiple blankets and surviving on flu medicine and orange juice. 

“Are you okay? Can you get inside? Do you need help?” Jinwoo started fussing over him, his hand wiping at the sweat that started forming on his brow. 

“I’m okay.” He raised the seat up and got out of the car. 

“Don’t bother with your luggage, I’ll just have Mino get it.” 

Seunghoon just shook his head and took his bag out of the trunk. He bought stuff for them during what free time he had, he almost had to get an extra suitcase for all of it. 

“Did you buy us a bunch of stuff again?” 

Seunghoon smiled, even though he felt worse by the second. Jinwoo put his arm around his waist and they made their way to their huge two story house. 

Immediately, he was covered by two overly excited puppies, limbs flying here and there trying to get to him, kisses and nuzzles thrown around along with clamoring cries of “Hyung!” And “Hoony!”. 

Slowly, the heaviness he felt melted away. 

“Be careful with him, he’s not feeling well.” Jinwoo warned. 

Seungyoon drew back, his eyes round and worried, fingers immediately finding his face, checking his temperature. “You’re hot!” 

“Yes he is.” Mino smirked. Seunghoon had to smirk back in appreciation, but even Mino’s flippant reply held an undercurrent of concern. 

“I’ll be fine. I just need to sleep it off.” 

“Maybe eat a little bit? We ordered some beef bone soup too.” Seungyoon pouted. 

Really, how could he resist? 

He did his damndest to consume at least a bowl of rice, but he really couldn’t taste anything. He knew they watched his every bite, but if he ate any more, he’d feel worse. 

Jinwoo understood. Being with him the longest, he knew Seunghoon like he knew himself. 

“It’s okay. You can eat again later when you get hungry.” Jinwoo said. 

Seunghoon smiled gratefully. Mino and Seungyoon already ate, so he had them open his suitcase so they can see all the things he bought for them. 

“You shouldn’t have gotten us so much, hyung.” Mino said, but still marvelling at his new set of paintbrushes. Seungyoon got new shoes, specially made by an artisan shoemaker. 

Jinwoo’s gift was something to be opened in private. Seunghoon kept it in his coat pocket. 

There were other goodies in the luggage, taking up most of the space. Candies, delicacies, gifts for his boss and coworkers. 

But he really was starting to feel extra horrible, so he had to cut their reunion short. 

“I’m gonna turn in. I’ll see you breakfast?” He addressed everyone and without waiting for an answer, he went to his room. 

*

They were used to Seunghoon’s mood swings. The knew that Seunghoon would avoid them because he would rather suffer in silence than accidentally talk to them harshly. They knew his limits and respected them. 

His mood swings were either caused by stress or sickness. Most of the time, if the stress was so bad, he would end up getting sick anyway. It was most likely the case this time. 

But if there was someone Seunghoon would let near him during his mercurial moments, it was Jinwoo. 

They were like a fated pair. Soulmates. One cannot exist without the other. Mino and Seungyoon were both grateful that they were taken in by them, their love so encompassing that they didn’t feel like outsiders in their unconventional relationship.

Jinwoo already stood up to follow Seunghoon, aiming a gentle smile towards them. “I’ll take care of him. Breakfast tomorrow, okay?” And disappeared behind the door of Seunghoon’s room where the faint sound of a shower filtered through. 

Seungyoon’s hand found Mino’s, fingers red and cold. Mino raised them to his lips, warming them with his breath. “Jinwoo hyung will take care of it.” He reassured the youngest. 

“He lost weight. In two weeks.” Seungyoon whispered. 

He did lose weight. Seunghoon never liked going on business trips, but they were inevitable during quarterly reviews. Sometimes one of them would be able to take the time off to accompany him, usually Seungyoon or Jinwoo. Sometimes Mino would visit him for a few days or what his schedule would allow, but the trips still took a toll on Seunghoon. 

“We’ll take care of him tomorrow. Tonight let’s let them be.” Mino rubbed his back. “Sleep with me?”   
  


Seungyoon cuddled closer and nodded. 

*

Jinwoo sat on the toilet, watching as Seunghoon mechanically did his nightly ablutions. He never went to bed without showering. Ever. Even when he was ill. 

“Jinwoo.” Seunghoon whispered. 

Without waiting for another word, Jinwoo stripped his clothes and stepped into the steaming shower, plastering himself against Seunghoon’s overly warm body. His lush skin was hot and smelled like the soap they shared. He felt Seunghoon’s callused hands lather up his back, strong sweeping strokes spreading suds all over his body. Then shampoo was applied to his hair. 

It was always like this. Even when he was weary and sick, Seunghoon always took care of him, bathing him, soaping every inch of skin. It was something that soothed Seunghoon so Jinwoo just let him. 

The first time Seunghoon did it to Seungyoon, their youngest was all flustered and blushing for a good half a month. Jinwoo had to reassure him that Seunghoon was like that and it was better to just enjoy it. 

Mino loved it, the hedonist. He'd sneak into Seunghoon's early morning showers when Jinwoo was too lazy to get up. Sometimes Jinwoo would join them. But sometimes Seungyoon would keep him company while the other two did their business. 

When he was done with his ministrations, Seunghoon just stood, arms loose around Jinwoo’s waist, his face tucked into Jinwoo's neck, the hot water raining down on them. 

Jinwoo moved his hands up and down his back, feeling the tense muscles, hunched with exhaustion. 

"Let's go to bed." Jinwoo kissed his shoulder and started to pull away. Seunghoon's arms hardened around him. 

"Don't leave." His tone had Jinwoo pause. It reminded him of their earlier days when it was just the two of them, when all Jinwoo could do was hold him down against past memories. 

Jinwoo hugged him close and tight, mouthing at the old scars on his chest. Three identical faded marks just above his heart, marring the perfect skin. Marks of survival. Marks of valor. 

“I won’t.” Jinwoo whispered. 

“Promise me.” 

Jinwoo bit his lip, his eyes stinging. 

“I promise.” 

*

Seunghoon clung to him almost desperately in his fevered state. Only Jinwoo knew the entire extent of the source of Seunghoon’s troubled dreams. Secrets that no other living soul knew. Maybe in time Seunghoon will tell Mino and Seungyoon. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, but there were things that marked the soul just by knowing. To Seunghoon they were his shame. But to Jinwoo they were badges of honor. 

He repeatedly ran his fingers through Seunghoon’s silky hair, feeling the heat radiating from his scalp, listening to him breathe. He could feel each exhale waft across his breastbone, a strong arm slung across his torso possessively, fingers trailing to his naked hip. Jinwoo took that hand and held on. 

*

Mino was steadily losing against Seunghoon which was frankly embarrassing, considering that he was still sick and was halfway reclined, with his legs over Mino’s lap. 

“You really have no mercy.” Mino grumbled, after Seunghoon beat him once more. “Why do you have to be so good at everything?” He pinched his big toe playfully. 

A flash crossed Seunghoon’s eyes, but it was so quick, Mino probably imagined it. It was immediately covered with a cocky smile. 

“I’ve been with Jinwoo for years. It’s impossible to not be good at games when he can gloat so well. Someone has to beat him sometimes.” 

Mino winced. He never played against Jinwoo anymore because he always lost. At least if they played as a team, he had a better chance of surviving the game. The one time he actually witnessed Seunghoon beat Jinwoo at a game, he got so scared. The normally sweet and gentle eldest suddenly became cold and quiet. It took a lot of hugs and sorries from Seunghoon before his mood went back to normal. 

Seunghoon lightly tossed to controller on the coffee table and lay down fully on the couch. Lines of strain still bracketed his mouth and the flush of fever rode high on his cheeks. 

“Maybe we played too much.” Mino murmured, rubbing Seunghoon’s long legs. Still too warm. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Seunghoon reached for Mino’s hand. 

Suddenly regarded by intense eyes, Seunghoon asked, “Are you happy?” 

Once in a while, Mino would be thrown off by this question. It never crossed his mind that he was anything but? 

“Yes. Always.” He answered solemnly. 

His home. His family. Mino never thought it was possible for their relationship to work, but they’ve been going on for four years already and there was not a single time that he felt unhappy. Sure there were arguments, but they were swiftly and effectively dealt with. He could always tell his side and the older two would listen. 

Seungyoon joined them two years after Mino. As the youngest, he was cherished beyond measure. There was almost no period of adjustment. Familiarity was instant since Seungyoon was pretty open and was frankly a happy child. 

It was only that hiccup a few months ago that Seungyoon felt insecure and none of them noticed which had them scrambling into not being too complacent in taking each other for granted. Just like that, the issue was fixed. 

“Nap with me?” Seunghoon’s eyelids were almost shut, his lips tilted up in a faint smile. 

Mino obliged.

*

Seungyoon liked lying on top of his hyungs. It was his favorite position to be in, whether to rest or something else. But this time he was doing it to calm down Seunghoon’s shivering body. 

It was already the second day and he still wasn’t any better. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” He looked down at Seunghoon, his hairline was damp with sweat. 

“I’ll be fine.” Seunghoon turned them to their side and pulled Seungyoon back to him like some teddy bear. He had to shed some of his clothes a while back and was down to his thin shirt and boxers, Seunghoon was so warm he made Seungyoon overheat. 

He was definitely thinner than he remembered. “You’re not eating.” 

“No appetite.” 

Seungyoon hated being sick growing up. He resented being cooped up inside the house. He had been sick a few times in their relationship, and being coddled by three indulgent lovers made him reconsider his stance. However, Seunghoon was the type that doesn’t like being fussed over. It was either cuddle with him or leave him alone to suffer in silence. 

Of course Seungyoon would choose to cuddle. 

"Hyung." Seungyoon moved his lips on Seunghoon's collarbone. 

"Hm?" 

"Can we kiss?" Seunghoon's fingers threaded into his hair, scratching his scalp soothingly. 

"No." Was the simple answer. 

He asked before, and Seunghoon always said no because he didn't want him to catch his cold. 

But Seungyoon really wanted that kiss. "Okay." He said softly and pulled away from Seunghoon's embrace. 

He knew he was being a brat and that he shouldn't play with a sick man like this. But it was weeks since they last did  _ anything _ and all he wanted was a damn smooch and— 

"Seungyoon." The hand that caught his wrist when he was about to leave the bed was hot. 

"I'll let you rest, hyung." He said, not looking at Seunghoon. 

"Seungyoon, please." It was a tone he never used on Seungyoon before. It was almost beseeching. 

But he already decided on being a spoiled kid at that moment. So he just crossed his arms and pouted. Bed sheets rustled and he felt Seunghoon’s heat spread across his back as his arms wrapped around him. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” Seunghoon whispered against his shoulder. Why was he shaking so much? 

He suddenly felt like such an asshole. His hyung was sick and his reason for not wanting to kiss him was also reasonable. It was already a concession that Seunghoon even allowed him to cuddle, given that they didn’t know how contagious he was. 

“Yoonie.” His arms tightened. Seungyoon could see the whites of Seunghoon’s knuckles as they desperately gripped at his shirt. 

“Hyung.” His own voice came out strained. Man, he was such an asshole. He faced Seunghoon again, putting his hands on his cheeks and leveled their eyes. He lost so much weight. The bags under his eyes were deep and dark, his face white as a sheet. Seungyoon ached. He kissed the top of Seunghoon’s cheekbone, then the other. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m a brat. I’m sorry.” 

Seunghoon turned his head away, coughing into his hand, dry heaving coughs that sounded so painful. Seungyoon bit his lip and rubbed Seunghoon’s chest, wanting to cry. He couldn’t stand seeing Seunghoon suffer like this. It made his guilt over his petty act so much worse. 

He reached for the water on the bedside table and the measured dose of cough syrup, helping Seunghoon who gratefully took them. 

He hugged Seunghoon around the neck and straddled him, pushing them both backwards so they were lying on the mattress once more. “I’m sorry, hyung. I was being a brat.” He murmured against his neck. 

Seunghoon held him tight, his hand cupping the back of his head and the other on his back, their legs intertwined and there was absolutely no space between them. He held Seungyoon to him as if his life depended on it. 

“I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Seungyoon nodded. “I know, I’m sorry.” He was shaking again. Did the shaking ever stop?

“It scares me.”

Seungyoon broke. A lone tear fell and got absorbed by Seunghoon’s already damp shirt. 

His Seunghoon hyung who feared nothing and no one, who faced corporate giants head on and won any challenge presented to him. He was scared of Seungyoon possibly getting sick. 

He didn’t want to tie him up before because he was afraid he would hurt Seungyoon, but ended up doing it anyway because it hurt Seungyoon more to be excluded. 

“I was a brat.” Seungyoon repeated. “I’m not mad at you.” 

Seunghoon kept holding on to him until his shivers subsided. When he finally relaxed, Seungyoon raised himself to his elbows and stole a peck on his lips. 

Seunghoon cracked his eye open. 

“You’re still a brat.” 

*

Jinwoo kissed his flushed throat, lingering little nibbles were left on his skin down his chest, his stomach, the angle of his hip. 

Naked like this, Seunghoon was beautiful. His eyes were blown wide and fever bright, his mouth open and panting. 

“Jinwoo…” He gasped his name like a mantra, desperate and hungry. 

"Stop. I'm gross." Seunghoon complained, trying to jerk the blanket to cover himself. 

Gross? He took more showers than a person, sick or healthy, should. He smelled like a shampoo commercial. Jinwoo just pulled the blanket right off again and took hold of his dick. Yes. Gorgeous. 

"Stop complaining and just let it happen." Jinwoo swooped down again, slowly taking him in his mouth. 

Seunghoon's broken moans were an aphrodisiac to him. There was something incredibly delicious about having a powerful man helpless in his hold. His stomach muscles were clenched tight and shivering with each suction. 

"J-jinwoo—"

He didn't last long. Jinwoo did not expect him to. 

He calmly swallowed and wiped the corner of his mouth, smiling down at Seunghoon who was literally drenched with sweat, dazed. 

"Looks like your fever broke." 

*

It was as if he was never sick. 

Seunghoon was back on his feet, functioning like a normal human again. 

It never ceased to amaze Mino and Seungyoon how fast Seunghoon could bounce back from almost being delirious with fever to his regular energetic self. Sure the weight loss was still there, but aside from that, no one would be able to tell. 

"It's the power of Jinwoo's deep throating skills." He said flippantly, earning a swat from Jinwoo, who was sprawled over him on the couch, while they watched some absurd daytime drama eating oranges. 

They heard the older couple's vigorous activity the night before, after all, Seunghoon and Mino's rooms shared a wall, and Seungyoon just happened to be in Mino's bed at the time. They ended up having activities of their own, one because they were healthy young men, and two because they were healthy young men. They needed little to no reason to fuck. 

And also the fact that no one could make Jinwoo shout like Seunghoon could. Their normally soft spoken eldest was quite loud that night. 

"You guys were so noisy. How many times did Jinwoo hyung come? For sure it was more than three times." Mino shrugged. "I don't even know how you guys managed to not slip and die in the shower."

Jinwoo laughed, hiding his face in Seunghoon's shoulder while the younger just massaged his lower back. 

His legs were definitely out of commission given how hard he got fucked last night. Seunghoon had to carry him to the living room so they could act like civilized people and not give in to the urge of having marathon sex the entire day. 

Just remembering the way Seunghoon held on to his hips as he banged him against the shower wall made him warm and tingly again. 

"No fair, I wanna join next time!" Seungyoon piped in. 

"Your ass, three against one?" Mino suggested. 

Seungyoon blanched. 

*

It was slow and gentle this time. Their eyes solemn, foreheads touching, Seunghoon kept the pace almost lazily. Jinwoo lay back, fingers drawing faint patterns on his arms and sides, feeling every catch and release of muscle. 

"Dusha." Seunghoon whispered. 

Soul. 

That was what he called Jinwoo. That was what he was. His soul. 

His tie to the world. 

His lifeline. 

His life. 

Jinwoo's eyes sparkled the way they did the first time he told him what the word meant. 

"So beautiful." Seunghoon took his mouth in a leisurely kiss, licking into the seam, deepening, his tongue mimicking his hips. 

"My soul."

In affirmation, Jinwoo gasped. 

"Yours." 

*

Jinwoo often marveled about the human condition. How everything that happened to a person from their birth shapes their entire life, personality and mentality. 

He wondered how some individuals are stronger than others when they have varying experiences. 

Seunghoon's life before they met again was a mess. Oh he was just as successful and rich, but he was a mess. 

Jinwoo would never dare claim that he made Seunghoon better, but he made it his life's mission to give him the damn best he could. Seunghoon deserved everything. He was so honorable. So kind. So loving. 

He was like a skittish animal before. Suspicious and ready to attack. But by some miracle he let Jinwoo in gradually. It was the only chance he was given and Jinwoo took it. 

He would rather die than betray Seunghoon in any way.

Somehow as they became more comfortable and relaxed, Mino came. A lost soul. 

Seunghoon brought him in, surprising Jinwoo. They had a serious talk about it, but Jinwoo understood. Seunghoon saw himself in Mino. Eventually, Jinwoo saw the things he loved in Seunghoon living in Mino too. 

Mino was suspicious of them at first, but they let him be. Like a stray cat, he came and went. Until one day he decided to stay. He has been with them ever since.

Seungyoon was special. 

Mino found him. 

Fell in love with him from the first glance when Seungyoon came from his job interview rejected and dejected, moping at a cafe. 

Seungyoon was very easy to love. He was clever and winsome. Happy and untainted by life. 

He didn't really think twice about their unconventional relationship. His only answer was "The more the merrier, right?" 

But their youngest was actually all alone. His mother died when he was quite young and he was passed around by distant relatives until he was old enough to support himself. 

"I had no choice in my blood relatives, but I can choose my family." He told them one afternoon, while they were in a cuddle pile. "And you guys are the best." 

Seungyoon brought childlike wonder into their lives. His views made them rethink their old ways and enjoy the simple things. 

He was so easy and happy that it shook Seunghoon to the core when he realized months ago that they actually took him for granted. 

Jinwoo thought Seunghoon would never stop blaming himself for inadvertently hurting Seungyoon with his careless answer. Mino felt equally guilty for not explaining his needs well enough to Seungyoon that he felt excluded. Jinwoo himself felt a pang of pain each time he recalled Seungyoon distancing himself from them by overworking. 

But they all made up for it in droves. They did everything in their power to reassure Seungyoon that he wasn't just an afterthought or a spare tire. Jinwoo winced. Seungyoon used those words to describe how he felt and Jinwoo almost cried. 

He did cry that night when it was just him and Seunghoon. 

Luckily they recovered and vowed to be open with each other when something is bothering them. 

"I stepped down from my position." Seunghoon suddenly murmured into Jinwoo's skin. 

Jinwoo was almost dozing off when this news woke him alert. Seunghoon's job was something he was proud off. He accomplished so much when he was at such a disadvantage. It was the proof of his abilities and mettle. His will power was incomparable. 

"I can't do it anymore." Seunghoon confessed. "There was a man that I had to cut. His wife took his kids and left him because he gambled away their money. And yet he embezzled more money to gamble it away again." 

Jinwoo clasped their hands together. 

"I don't understand." Seunghoon stared into his eyes, imploring. "How could he let go of something so important? For money?" 

Jinwoo did not understand either. He was never rich even though Seunghoon was, but he knew that money was fleeting. 

"But you love your job." Jinwoo said. 

Seunghoon shook his head. 

"I love you." Seunghoon pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching. "I love us more. You, Mino, Yoonie." 

Jinwoo's heart pounded. Seunghoon told him this often, but it never lessened the impact. It felt like he was filled to the brim, ready to burst with so much love and happiness. 

"I was missing so much. I was so busy catching loose ends at work that I didn't realize I had loose ends at home. Never again." 

Jinwoo knew that Seunghoon hated being away from them so they tried to accompany him as much as possible, but it was never enough. 

"I took a consultant position instead. I only need to go once a year for the annual deliberation. The pay is much lower, but I do have stocks—" 

Jinwoo shut him up by shoving his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. They kept at it for a few more seconds, their breaths mingling when Jinwoo pulled away. 

"I don't care about the money. I only want you." Jinwoo ground out. "I love  _ you. _ " 

Seunghoon paused. Almost the same way he did when Jinwoo told him the first time. Then slowly, a grin formed on his handsome mouth. 

"Thank you for finding me." Seunghoon said quietly. "Thank you for not giving up." He kissed Jinwoo's hand. 

"Thank you for loving me." 

*

Seunghoon looked at his family all cuddled up in Jinwoo's huge bed. Mino was hugging Seungyoon from behind while Seungyoon's leg and arm was over Jinwoo's body. 

Seunghoon was on Jinwoo's other side, watching them all sleep, his fingertips following the lines of the delicate gold body chain that he had custom made for Jinwoo. Three different chains all linked together to form an elegant pattern. 

They were the three chains that tied him to the world. 

Ties that bind. 

*

_ "Love me tender, love me sweet _

_ Never let me go _

_ You have made my life complete _

_ And I love you so _

_ Love me tender, love me dear _

_ Tell me you are mine _

_ I'll be yours through all the years _

_ 'Til the end of time" _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Song is “Love me Tender” by Norah Jones  
\- I love comments!  
\- my [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
